


Pike/Number One

by flatbear (duffnstuff)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fanart, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/pseuds/flatbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nu!Pike and TOS!One! Because she wears the metaphorical pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pike/Number One

  



End file.
